


A Match Made In Hell

by MoriadlerAdlerson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hell, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion in the afterlife allows Jim and Irene to catch up, in a way. A heated argument between the two about Irene's betrayal that fateful night and Jim's real motivation for shooting himself on the roof of St. Bart's causes the consulting criminal to admit a fact he never wanted to slip from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Because We Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40300) by sexinwestwood. 
  * Inspired by [It's Been A Long Time, Hasn't It?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40312) by thedominatrix. 



> Parts of this was inspired by Dante's Inferno. Mainly about the circles of Hell.

Hell wasn’t exactly what people thought it was. When they think of Hell, they would think fire, ashes, smoke, the sounds of people’s agonizing screams of pain as they are tortured by whatever means. Well, it was that, but in a different sort of way. Surprisingly, Irene came out in one piece, despite having been beheaded by the terrorists in Karachi. If only Sherlock had came sooner. But, she knew she had to pay for her crimes somehow, even if it was with her own life.

Waiting in front of the large, wide, and elaborately designed gates, she smirked as her light eyes fell upon the consulting criminal who, just minutes prior, had blew his own brains out to get Sherlock to jump off the roof of St. Bart’s. “Hello love. It’s no surprise you would end up here as well.” The dominatrix gracefully made her way over to Jim, but still kept her distance. “Well, I do have some good news and some bad news.” She started, crossing her dainty arms.

Jim had just gotten there, and he was already bored. Sure, it wasn't surprising that he would end up in Hell. He even predicted that this would happen. It was seeing The Woman there in front of the gates that took the cake for the consulting criminal. He smirked a bit when his dark eyes observed Irene's figure gracefully walking towards him. "Alright. What are they?" He questioned, being straightforward with it. 

"The bad news is fairly obvious: we’re both stuck here for all eternity. Odds are, we’re also both cursed to end up in the eighth circle of Hell, which deals with people who are guilty of fraud. But.." She paused, letting the word sink in a little.

He quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she had to say to finish the sentence.

"It took a long while, but I managed to lessen our punishment. Now, we were reduced to just a type of Limbo. Boring? Yes. But, it’s certainly better than being covered in human shit and whipped for all eternity." She knew that suited neither one of them. Especially Jim. She was able to get said change because one of her maid's grandmother happened to be an archangel, and a younger sister to the devil himself, Lucifer. So, through the chain, the whole thing was made possible. It was nice to know people.

He would have asked, but Jim knew Irene always had her ways of getting out of things. He nodded after hearing that. He could deal with that. The limbo, not the whipping. Course, like Irene mentioned, it was going to grow boring eventually. The criminal sighed. "So, what do you suppose we do?" He asked her, hoping she would have some idea.

Irene sighed as well. "I really don't know, Jim." She admitted. "I, at least, managed to get us a small place to stay. It may not be much, but it's livable."

Jim nodded again. "Alright, lead to it." He suggested.

She nodded and gestured to him to follow through the gate, which he did promptly. Walking through the path, you could barely hear some of the screams from those in the lower circles. A sound the two were use to, but not to this degree.


	2. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I'm making Jim rather ooc. I'm not entirely good at portraying him.

Making it to the cottage, it was indeed small. It had only one bedroom, a tv that had only one station, and no running water. "I would make tea, but I have no way of doing that." She joked a bit before sitting down on the chair at the small table.

Jim loosened his tie and sat across from Irene. "Now, before we do anything..." He started. "There is one matter of discussion we need to get out of the way." He gently took hold of her chin and lifted her face, making sure she was looked dead at him. "That night with Sherlock." He was, of course, referring the supposed dinner between Irene, Sherlock, and Mycroft. The one that ended in Sherlock figuring out both Irene's supposed feelings for him and the passcode on her camera phone, which was I AM SHER Locked. 

The late dominatrix forced herself out of Jim's grip. "I'd rather not talk about it." She bitterly replied. It was a night she undoubtedly regretted, since she was only playing the game, doing what Jim told her.

"Too bad." He growled as a response. They were going to, whether she wanted to or not. "Do you actually love him?" He inquired, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"If I did, it wouldn't matter now." She huffed, growing more furious. "Besides, what's it to you? You were just using me to get to him anyway." Irene then added. It was the same way with Molly before her. Him playing Jim from IT and gay.

"That's not the point of this." He hissed, almost sounding as if he was trying to hide something. Something Irene caught, and she softened her tone, but she was still rather bitter.

"If I didn't know any better, Jim, I would think you were actually jealous of Sherlock." She crossed her arms, almost expecting a response.

Jim immediately grew silent at that. The truth of the matter was he was rather jealous of Sherlock. It was a factor that made him hate the detective more. The criminal was, in fact, also in love with the dominatrix. The little things she would do that would leave him on his knees, plus the fact that she was different from anyone he's ever met, were all things that made him fall head over heels for her. But, it was that one thing that he didn't want anyone to know about. He always claimed that no one could ever get to him. The news would call out his bluff and ruin a bit of his reputation.

Irene was able to see some of the truth in his dark eyes, and made a bit of an audible gulp, having become rather shocked by his reaction. "That was part of the real reason for the suicide, wasn't it?" She cautiously asked him.

He regretfully nodded. He had only used the final problem with Sherlock as a bit of a coverup. He couldn't quite bare the idea of a life without the dominatrix who had brought England to its knees. With the confession out on the table, both figuratively and a little literally, he couldn't suppress his urges any longer. "Irene.." He muttered softly, getting up and pulling her up from her seat.

Irene, like a ragdoll, just got up from her seat without much argument.

The consulting criminal pulled the woman's figure close to his body, holding back the long held in tears for just a little while longer, and wrapping his arms around her and on her lower back while Irene was holding onto the folds of his Westwood.

Light eyes were still looking up at him as Irene tried to read what was going on in her former employer's mind. A feet very few had attempted to do.

He sighed. "Irene Adler, I know it's rather far too late to do anything about it, but..." He was still holding back on his words, as if he was too terrified to confess.

"Jim?" She softly interrupted, which made Jim look up at her. The pain and torture was clear for her to see. "Stop talking." She lifted herself up high enough for her to press her lips to his. The truth with her was that she had always loved Jim. When she told the Holmes boys that he was her kind of man, she meant it. Sherlock didn't really mean anything to her.

While shocked by her reaction, having been expecting worse, he was also more than happy than he ever was when was still alive. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her frame closer to his. While this wasn't a new thing for them, it now had a more intimate meaning to it, as opposed to it being just for business. He pulled away a bit, but kept their lips relatively close. "I love you." He finally whispered the three words he had kept for years. Those three words he had never said to anyone with such passion and meaning.

She smirked a bit to herself. "I will always love you." She pulled herself in for another kiss, which he happily reciprocated.


End file.
